Misunderstandings
by Eediva
Summary: When Zack Ryder is given the opportunity to go against the WWE Champion John Cena; he misunderstands Triple H.


**Title:** Misunderstandings

**Summary:** When Zack Ryder is given the opportunity to go against the WWE Champion John Cena; he misunderstands Triple H.

**A/N:** Seriously, I was giggling like an idiot when I thought this up, so I had to share!

I dont own it, if I did, I'd be apart of the creative team...

* * *

><p>Hunter Hearst Helmsley let out a frustrated sigh as he listened to Zack Ryder ramble on about Princess Leia, his internet show and how he was the Internet Champion on Monday Night Raw inside of his office, his head collapsed in his hands in frustration.<p>

"So I told her, that I'd never get back with her-"

"Zack- Zack! Please, shut up!" Triple H growled. The COO was in a bad mood, and Cena and Punk had put him in it. Right now all he wanted was for the self proclaimed iNternet champion to piss off and leave him the hell alone. "I- okay you know what? I'll put you in a match, Internet Champion Zack Ryder versus the WWE Champion John Cena!"

"Are you serious bro!"

"Yes I am, now buggar off!"

"WOO WOO WOO!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh Radio!<em>

The fans cheered as the Internet champion made his way down to the ring, recording for his hit internet show as Michael Cole badmouthed him from ringside.

"This loser again!" Michael puffed, "Haven't we seen enough of him!"

"Shut up Cole," Jerry sighed.

Zack entered the ring and posed. Finally Cena's music rang and the crowd went wild. The cheers and the leers filled the arena as the WWE champion made his way down to the squared circle. The match began with the two men circling each other after shaking hands.

The match took more then fifteen solid minutes as the men battled out, back and forth as the fans cheered their usual cheers of "Let's go Cena" and leers of "Cena Sucks!"

Several times Cena would try and hit his patented five moves of doom (though I'm sure they are six) but Ryder would counter each move and try and hit his own. The match was generally even; both men exhausted, until out of the blue Ryder hit the WWE champion with the Rough Ryder.

The crowds stood on their toes, screaming wildly as Zack crawled in to the pin.

The Referee counted as the fans cheered

One!

Two!

Three!

The fans erupted as Zack jumped to his feet, screaming.

"I won! I won! HOLY GUACAMOLE! I won!" The internet champion hollered as the referee held his hand up in victory. Before anyone released what was happening Zack Ryder slid out the ring, grabbed the WWE Championship and gave it a big hug as though it was the teddy bear he travelled with everywhere to cuddle at night. "I'm the WWE Champion! WOO! WOO! WOO! You KNOW IT!"

John Cena sat up, exhausted as Zack Ryder ran back up the ramp, backstage.

"Where's he going with my Championship!" John Cena cried. "Ref!"

* * *

><p>Triple H sat in his chair watching as Zack Ryder disappeared with the WWE Championship belt.<p>

"What is that idiot doing?" Hunter growled, John Cena was arguing with the referee who screeched back at a disgruntled Cena

"It was a non-title match! How do I know why he took the belt!" Scott Armstrong roared.

"He's an idiot!" Michael Cole announced. The COO let his face collide with his desk as his door flung open and then shut back on the person barging in.

"Ow! Are you serious bro!" Zack Ryder argued with the door as he re-entered the ring. "DID YOU SEE ME _HAYTCH_! I WON! I WON THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP! I WON! I'M THE **BROSKI** OF THE WEEK! **OF THE YEAR**!"

"Zack-" but before he could finish talking, Zack Ryder wrapped his arms around Triple H, hugging him tightly, before he released him and did a little victory dance around the room.

"Thanks man! I couldn't have done this with out you! _I'm gonna buy you a drink!_ I'll make you** broski of the week**! Yeah that's what I'll do! I'm so excited! I'm gonna pick up so many chicks!"

"Zack- Zack! Stop! Just listen to me for a second," Triple H growled grabbing the over excited Internet Champion by the shoulders. "Listen to me very carefully."

"Okay," Zack grinned at him that for a moment, Hunter wasn't sure he wanted to break the bad news to the young man.

"You are not the WWE Champion," Hunter sighed especially when he saw the look of distraught on the young man's face. "It was a non-title match against Cena. John Cena is still the WWE Champion."

"You mean… oh," Zack pouted sadly. (Quite a few of the males in the WWE Universe booed.)

"Sorry kid, but you need to return this to Cena," Hunter grunted. "Come on, chin up, idiot, you'll get another shot one day. Its not that often someone can say they beat the WWE Champion."

"Kay, I'll go give it back to him," Zack sniffed as he stumbled out of the COO's office downtrodden. Hunter sat back down at his desk and let his head collide into the wood yet again.

"Why me?"

* * *

><p><strong>JohnCena<strong> You ran off with my championship! #areyouseriousbro

**RandyOrton** ZackRyder I have no idea what you were thinking 'bro' but that was the funniest thing I've seen in a while

**MiketheMiz** Holy Guacamole? Really ZackRyder ? Really? We get fired and now you think you can win the big one? #holyguacamole

**RonKillings** 'RT MiketheMiz Holy Guacamole? Really ZackRyder ? Really? We get fired and now you think you can win the big one?' Ninja Please

**JohnMorrison** Your dad called ZackRyder, apparently you're adopted.

**theScotty2hotty** first time I watch #raw and it was worth it! ZackRyder you ribbed yourself there.

**TheRock** 'JohnCena You ran off with my championship! #areyouseriousbro' You must have knocked his head when you preformed your five moves of doom!

**JohnCena** shut up, TheRock I'll see you at Wrestlemania and hopefully not via satellite.

**TheRock** JohnCena great come back, bitch

**ScottArmstrong_** what the hell happened in the ring today?

**CMPunk** Thank you ZackRyder for that very entertaining match. At least you're still the Internet Champion?

**TheBethPhoenix**, and I thought Kelly Kelly was an idiotic Barbie Doll! Nice one ZackRyder

**uhohitsthebigO** I don't know him ZackRyder

**IamJericho** theScotty2Hotty 1st time I watched Raw in a while to and yeap, ZackRyder ribbed himself.

**theScotty2Hotty** IamJericho ZackRyder He stole my hairdo!

**IamJericho** theScotty2Hotty ZackRyder He stole your Viagra too!

**theScotty2Hotty** IamJericho ZackRyder You're never gonna let me live that down are you?

**IamJericho** theScotty2Hotty ZackRyder Nope.

**SteveAustinBSR** 'RT IamJericho theScotty2Hotty ZackRyder He stole your Viagra too!' WHAT?

**MiketheMiz** RT 'SteveAustinBSR 'RT IamJericho theScotty2Hotty ZackRyder He stole your Viagra too!' WHAT?' My sentiments exactly.

**ZackRyder** screw you all. None of you are gonna be broski of the week ever!

**ZackRyder** thescotty2hotty my hair is better then yours!

**IamJericho**, no ZackRyder theScotty2hotty has better hair then you.

**mikethemiz** is there something you're not telling us IamJericho and thescotty2hotty

**thescotty2hotty** lol ZackRyder sorry but IamJericho has spoken. #areyouserious bro

**thescotty2hotty** Yeah, I banged your mom, mikethemiz

**mikethemiz** thescotty2hotty MY MOTHER IS A SAINT! A SAINT!

**IamJericho '**RT thescotty2hotty Yeah, I banged your mom, mikethemiz' Missionairy style? #missionairymike

* * *

><p>Holy Guacamole is trending!<p>

Poor Zack! Some how I can see this happening to the poor idiot…

Any way, reviews are much loved!

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro!


End file.
